


[Cover Art] for "Tales of a Feather" by Acherona and trulywicked

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Tales of a Feather" by Acherona and trulywicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts), [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860370) by [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona), [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked). 



Photos of my friends the peacocks at Kew Gardens taken on a visit this April.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/41-LmQ5f8RpgkPArI3b5OdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
